


The Don's Daughters

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Drug Use, F/M, Hope, Italian Mafia, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: (In an alternate universe,where the world is ruled by 2 sects the pirates and the Mafia.) Savanna and Sophie Delani are the current "mafia moms" At only 25 their  father passed leaving the whole mafia at their disposal. The pirates and the mafia currently have a truce between Luffy&Savanna,but problems still arise. Sophie on the other hand handles the business end,Savanna runs the rest. But sophie rather leave the mafia totallyA little background on Savanna she is an master swordswoman,who really deep down wants to snatch up a man and leave the mafia.. in her dreams I guess.. she has a quirk called mirror mirror which deflects all attacks,and her father is whitebeard. Mother is Daphne Delani.Sophie Delani is a master marksmen and martial artist the total opposite of her twin Savanna. Her quirk is healing she can heal herself and others. She hates the mafia and all it stands for. But like Savanna shes been forced into this
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Savanna woke up on her peaceful little island and walked out to her balcony "Ah another beautiful day,and I'm still alone. Wish I had someone to share this with.." she said to herself stretching her maid knocks "Ms Delani, good you're awake. Doflamingo is here to complete you're transaction." Savanna replies "okay 5 mins I'll be there." She gets dressed in a short black dress and quickly did her makeup putting her leather jacket on lighting a smoke. "Hello Doflamingo,Rosiante. Let's be straight you got what I need or nah?" Savanna asks blowing smoke into Doflamingo's face "I sure do mama check it out top of the line shit. Test it yourself it's just enough to fulfill you're request." Savanna watched as her lackies tested it "its good." He says and Savanna slides him the case "15k like you asked." Savanna said Doflamingo replied "I said 10k babydoll." Savanna replied "did you forget our convo last week?" Doffy handed her a small package "no I didn't enjoy yourself tonight my dear,on me." Savanna smiled as the meeting ended "will you be attending the gathering tonight Doflamingo?" Savanna asked Doffy replied "I'd love to babes but I gotta get headed back. Got another meeting." She turns to Corazon "what about you? You wanna come?" Savanna was kind hearted for a mafia boss Corazon replies "that sounds wonderful save me a dance fair maiden?" Savanna laughed as she skipped away "she likes you,she'd be a good match for you." Doffy said Corazon replied "shes 10 years younger then me, she is like a sister to me. I even call her baby." Doffy walks off and Corazon goes to clean up for the party. Savanna locks her self in her bathroom and breaks out a huge line of blow and sniffs it "aw Doffy never disappoints." Doffy had given her 20 pds of blow plus a pound for herself. With her busy life she lives off coke,smokes,and pizza. She sings and showers,changing into a sequin see threw red dress,barely covering her backside she curled her white blonde hair into bouncy curls and did her silver and white makup she strutted into the doors everyone stopped and stared at the queen. She waves and smiles blowing a few kisses before sitting on stage "welcome everyone to my party enjoy yourselves tonight we celebrate!" Savanna announced as she greeted Luffy "evening Cap how are ya?" She says Luffy replies "hey im great thanks.going to meet my brother Ace and sabo." Luffy said walking off, Savanna met Sophie "hey sis." Savanna says hugging her twin who repies "I'm good doll how are you?" Savanna sat down "stressed way out,nothing new. Ay I got some shit I want you to try." Sophie replies "hell yeah let's go." Sophie and Savanna do 2 lines each before walking back to order drinks buzzing "dam that shits fire." Sophie says,Savanna whispers "theres a pound of it in your room in the locker,you can make bank off it." Sophie replies "hope you included an ounce for me,you know I love my C." Savanna laughs noticing a man staring at her "you know him sis?" Savanna asks sophie replies "yeah yeah that's Trafalgar Law and Corazon. Maybe you should go over. I gotta go see my man Ace." Sophie walks over and sits on Ace's lap which Ace loves "theres my princess,you look like your enjoying yourself." Ace says Sophie whispers "I got some fire,if you wanna bail and ya know." Ace says "I'm turning in yall goodnight." Ace and Sophie walk away "night sis." Sophie says trailing off, Savanna makes her way over to Trafalgar "hey I noticed you looking my way, figured I'd introduce myself Savanna Delani" Savanna says sitting down Law replies "Savanna beautiful name,I'm Trafalgar not as cool as yours but friends call me Law." Savanna replies "well you're the sexiest thing I've seen all day." Law leans back and replies "I take it you're single? Didn't see a man with you." Savanna replies "I am single just havent found the right one yet. Hoping to soon I'm 25,if I don't start a family before I'm 30 my dream of a family dies." Law examines her "you cant tell from looking at you that you even do drugs,but I can tell you you look high." Savanna replies "yeah,its stressful being head of the afia I use it as an escape I'm not addicted to it but it numbs my pain..' Law grabbed her hand "no judgment here,but if you was gonna have a family you'd have to do no drugs during pregnancy or it can have disastrous consequences." Savanna replies "if I found out I was pregnant tomorrow I'd stop everything,right now theres nothing to motivate me." Law asks "so you want to come over and talk more? Or I can go over to your place." Savanna replies "yes let's go to my condo boat,wait til you see this. Double decker ship I have the bottom floor,sophie has the top. I like that my scenery is the ocean life." Savannah leads Law down to her part "let me give you a tour, this first room is my bedroom. The room we're in is the den, got a fire place. Over here is my library,then across the hall is my med bay. Bathroom is beside it,and then my indoor pool. I love this place my favorite room." Law was impressed "this is quite the place Savanna." Law sits down on her bed and she sits next to him "So Law tell me about yourself?" Savanna asks Law replies "well I'm 27,no kids. Never married. Family is dead. I'm a surgeon." Savanna replies "where was you born? I was born in punk nation." Law looks down "Flevance North Blue." Savanna replies "I'm sorry I didnt mean to upset you." She touches Law's face "it's okay you just asked a question."


	2. Kiss My Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savanna laid there as Law stroked her neck so gently "you're touches feel so good against my skin." She said Law replies "you're skins so soft,like the petals of a rose." Savanna laid her head back welcoming Law to kiss her,which he did.

Law kissed Savanna's neck as she moaned under him "oh Trafalgar." She moaned Law came face to face with her "the way you say my name it's the hottest thing in the world. So tell me? You ever done it? What's the biggest you had?" She replies "well I've had sex with one man,and raped by another.. the one who raped me was 9 inches that's the buggest I had." Law asks "you ever talked about that?" Savanna turns away and says "No.. it's to painful.. I was only 14.." Law moves closer and says "my god you was still a baby... basically does anyone know this?" She replied "my sister does,and I had the prick killed after her raped me.. what happend was. My mom had this boyfriend,who unbeknown to us he was a child predator... he was babysitting me one night and he set up a camera then he ripped my clothes off at gun point.. he turned the camera to be full on between my legs as he used his pistol to rape me.. then he got sick of that and put the gun in my mouth as he raped me.. til i was so raw i bled.. then my momcame home and i was limping for 2 days.." Law was upset, Savanna thought she scared him away "I'm so sorry Savanna you didnt deserve that.. what an awful person.. thank you for opening up." Law felt closer as he kissed you moving his hands up her dress "is it okay if I strip you down?" Law asks Savanna replies "yes Trafy." Law strips her and admires her body "those breasts are beautiful and perky,those thighs are sexy. Can I tell you something I'm 10 inches rock hard." Savanna was moaning and so noisy as she fell apart,Law pinned her as he kissed her neck working his hard on into her "oh baby you're a tight one mm dam. I'm to big gonna have to make it fit." Law thrusts into Savanna as she screams "oh Trafy baby,mm fuck." Law thrusts stretching her and hitting her stomach cuz of how deep he was Law works Savanna on top as she takes over riding him "Trafy baby I'm all wet." She teased Law bit his lip "yes you are I soaked you good." Law enjoyed Savanna riding him deep and steady as he squeezed her breasts sliding down to her hips to hold her as she rode him til he was on edge "want me to pull out babygirl?" Law asks Savanna shakes her head "no way, wheres the fun in that blow it in me?!" Law was hesitant "you could get pregnant cant you?" She replies "not right now I can't not til these dumb infusions are done." Law replies "infusions?" Savanna replies "blood infusions,see when I was younger I suffered from a mysterious illness that effected my heart, the virus is dead but the infusions are to get rid of the virus from my blood i have 2 more left." Law replies "wow I'm sorry.. you've been threw so much.." she replies "it's okay Trafy." She laid her head down as Law held her.

Meanwhile, upstairs Ace and Sophie are fucking in the shower "oh Ace baby shower sex fuck ya." Soohie moans Ace replies "I'm about to finish babe,are you good?" Sophie replies "yeah baby go ahead and blow daddy." Ace thrust deep as he releases in her "amazing as always." Ace says Sophie Jumps to the couch "you to babe look I found our old show Trading places." Ace sits down and they watch staying up all night 

Seems like the girls are finally finding some happiness,which will hopefully lead them away from drugs. I know Law wants nothing to do with drugs,Ace however doesnt care either way.


	3. Boys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters went out for dinner and shopping so Law and Ace were left alone together. Law ventured upstairs to talk with Ace. They hit it off and get curious even deciding that if their gonna do anything they should film it for the girls. So they did.

Law laughed setting up the camera "its not recoring yet. You sure about this Ace?" Law asks Ace shrugs "I'm down for it." Ace removes his pants not wearing any boxers so his already erect manhood greeted Law "I make you that hot huh?" Law teased Ace whined as Law kissed his neck "you're a noisy one. Kinky." Law whispered putting Ace to his knees "can I touch between you're legs Ace." Law asks Ace moans "touch me Law please." Law indulges Ace satisfying Ace's desire and touching him firmly as precum drips out on Law's hand "oh this is why I love younger adults their so sensual,so horny." Law presses his erection against Ace's hole making him scream in pleasure "ready for me? Dont tense and stay still it will hurt." Ace whines "I'm ready Law." Law enters Ace with a thrust and a loud pleasured scream from Ace "I'm hitting you're prostate you're gonna feel real good here soon Ace." Ace was overwhelmed by pleasure as he enjoyed every bang against him Ace came all over Laws hand "oh little boy came? Good boy Ace." Ace was a mess a this point Law fucked him another 20 mins before finishing off Ace coming on his cheeks "that was nice wasnt it?" Law asks Ace replies "yeah I'd love to see the twins fuck eachother think they would?" Law smirked "they have, Savanna told me one time they played with eachother when they were 16." Ace was excited "I wanna see them eat eachother and then fuck eachother with toys while we hold their folds open and watch." Law was happy with Ace "I got an idea. Let's make them,not like force them but coax them to. Savanna said they were drunk of saki which makes Savanna horny as a dog in heat." Ace agreed and they came back out all cleaned up as the girls walked in "hey baby, hey Ace." Savanna said Sophie replied "we're drunk off saki 2 bottles." Ace and Law smiled "come with us." The boys lead the 2 girls away to their room Sophie touched Savanna "sis,let me rub your chest." Savanna lays back removing her shirt and bra "show them some love suck on them." Savanna grabbed between Sophie's legs as Ace and Law watched encouraging them "yeah suck on her breasts and finger her." The 2 sisters pull down their panties and lift their dresses to expose their downstairs areas they finger eachother while Law and Ace kiss them making them wet. Next The sisters position themselves their womanhood being breathed on as Savanna tounge fucked Sophie "oh Savanna that tongue tho." Sophie moans as she comes Savanna starts grinding agaisnt Sophie's face soaking Sophie in come Ace and Law are pleased as they yell "switch." Ace was behind Savanna and Law behind sophie they both fucked eachothers girls and made sisters pleasure eachother. Ace pulled out coming on Savanna's thighs, Law came on Sophie's face. They cleaned up their girls and Law took Savanna downstairs "that was fun I love you babygirl." Law said confessing his love she replied "I love you to my Trafy." Savanna snuggled agaisnt Law as he held her rubbing her arms "I know in not perfect but thank you for loving me." Savanna said Law replies "you're perfect to me, I know I'm not perfect either but I'll be good to you thsys a promise." Law kisses her deeply as they settle in for sleep.


End file.
